


Clothes Make The Man errr...Monkey

by KALL



Category: LEGO Monkie Kid
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, I want Monkey king to be a dad, MK is Monkey kings son and I will die on this hill, Self-Esteem Issues, no beta we die like clowns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:48:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27817807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KALL/pseuds/KALL
Summary: MK tries on some of Monkey king's Clothes and has a little existential crisis about it.
Comments: 24
Kudos: 79





	Clothes Make The Man errr...Monkey

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted an excuse to write Monkey King being an absolute dad and needed a break from editing my other fic. Sort of takes place a little after monkey see monkey do but not necessary to read before this. I also only did a brief skim to check spelling so sorry if there are any mistakes 
> 
> Enjoy!

"Good job today Buddy. Go hit the showers and we can end with some meditation." Monkey king helped MK up from his sprawled out spot on the floor, the boy letting out a groan from his sore muscles. 

He's up on his feet with the help of Wukong and dusting himself off. He earns a pat on the back and a wide toothy grin from his mentor that makes his chest puff out in pride. 

Either he's getting way better at this training thing or Monkey King was making sure to compliment him more? Who knows the inner workings of a thousand-year-old immortal monkey anyway.

He makes his way to the shower in Monkey king's house. He's been inside it a few times and was used to the surprisingly humble home of his idol. Simple furniture, a decent tv, and other working amenities. Looked like a normal home you would find in the outskirts of the city instead of the lodging and the one and only Monkey king. 

But who was he to judge? At least it had a working shower that he could use after practice instead of having to run home and shower before work or having to simply smell like sweat all day.

Peeling his workout clothes off of his body (yes he invested in some real workout clothes much to Mei's insistence) and jumped into the shower letting the jets of steaming water soothe his aching muscles. 

MK had his own bottle of shower gel and shampoo in the shower now, mostly because Wukong found out he was the one using up all his peach scented body scrub and gel and bought him his own so he would and I quote 'keep his thieving paws off them'. 

After the relaxing quick shower MK hops out and dries himself off with one of the peach-colored towels under the sink and redresses. This time in his normal attire sans his sneakers and signature jacket. 

Socked feet padded down the hardwood halls making his way back to where he and Monkey king would have their meditation. 

When something gold flashed in his eyes blinding him briefly and distracting him like a bird. 

The sliding paper door that is normally closed across from the bathroom was surprisingly left open today. Revealing what MK is to assume is Wukong's bedroom. 

They saying curiosity killed the cat but a fanboy never dies. 

Or something like that. 

That's what MK tells himself as he finds himself in what is probably a forbidden room. 

He's looking around in stupefied wonder despite it being a normal-looking bedroom. A glint of gold blinds him again and he finds the source of what pulled him away from his original task. 

Sitting on an armor stand was the Monkey king's chest plate, the window behind it the source of light that made it gleam and glitter. 

Now that MK thought about it, the Monkey King had been wearing more simple clothes as of late. Especially when training. Where much more simple clothing that was lightweight and easy to move in.

MK had notes internally the first time this happened he was secretly relieved. Having to fight his hero while they were decked out in all that head made him feel….in a word inadequate. It was a constant reminder of what he had to live up to and the shoes he had to fill. 

He didn't voice this relief on the matter worried he might get laughed at by Wukong for such a silly thing. 

He finds himself entranced by the outfit before him. A scarlet red cape, uttering gold chest plate and the phoenix feather headdress. It all made a stunning outfit. 

He finds himself with a hand out running it down the scarlet cape, finding it incredibly soft but also sturdy. 

He wonders what it must feel like to wear it. To have it flutter behind you at a jaunty angle, it must make the wearer feel like a real-life superhero….

He looks back and forth feeling like there was someone watching him. But found the room blessedly empty. 

Does he dare? His hand reached out. No, he shouldn't. He pulls it back against his chest like it might burn him rethinking his act of rebellion with a bite to his lip. 

But just for a second wouldn't hurt. Right? His logic and excitement struggle in an internal battle. And just when he thinks it's over and logic comes to win, what's this… my God it's INNER FAN BOY WITH A STEEL CHAIR?!!

His inner fanboy wins.

He reaches for the cape again but pauses to wipe his hands on his pants legs. Just in case his hands were dirty. 

The cape came off the stand easily and he placed it over his shoulder, the weight of the garment surprising him some. But it's a good kind of weight, like a weighted blanket or a hug on his shoulders. It's a bit long for him, not as tall as Wukong so a few inches drag on the floor. 

It feels…..

Wow. Incredible. 

But also incredibly heavy. And not the physical weight from the cloth, this was a different kind of weight. 

If watching monkey king wear this was intimidating to him putting it on was astoundingly SUFFOCATING. 

He turns to the full-length mirror set off to the side and views his reflection. 

Oof he really shouldn't have done that. 

Looking at himself in a cape that wasn't his and clearly didn't fit him made him feel like a child wearing a dad's tie and pretending to do business in a game of dress-up. 

He reaches up and clutches the fabric rightly. It's too big. Too overwhelming and too...just not him. He thinks about how it's fitting that the cape is too big for his body, just like the role he had to fulfill was too big for him. 

Man, this was such a mistake his self-confidence totally shattered. 

"You know it's usually a good idea to put the chest plate on before the cape. Otherwise, it gets all caught up in it"

MK thinks he might break his neck at how fast his head whirls to the door. Monkey king leaning against it casually with a little smirk like he's the cat that caught the canary. The tail behind his switching back and forth casually. 

"Monkey king!"

MK gulps feeling dread wash over him. Totally busted. God and the smug smirk he's totally gonna laugh at him and just crush his self-confidence further into the dirt. 

"I-I was just uhhh.."

Wukong is across the room in only a few steps and whatever excuse he had peeled dies in his throat. He watches Wukong look him over with a scruitong eye, hand rubbing his chin deep.in thought. Probably trying to think of the best zinger to use on him. 

"Hmmm..it suits you, I think the whole ensemble will be more effective but the color is good on you."

Wait what??

"What?" He asked, thoroughly confused now. 

"Come on, take the cape off, let's get the whole get up on you properly" he's gently reaching for the cape untying it gently and throwing it over his shoulder before making his way the stand to get the rest of the outfit together 

"Again...what??" MK is shell shocked standing in place and Wukong rolls his eyes a bit like MK was being the ridiculous one here. 

"I saiiiiid let's get the whole thing.on you! Clothes make the monkey after all"

MK rubs his hands together nervously and shakes his head back and forth quickly.

"I really shouldn't….it's not a good idea" he looks down to his feet and twists his hands together. He just wants this incredibly awkward situation to end so they can go meditate and he can lay in bed at night to think about this embarrassing exchange. 

That halted Wukong in his tracks turning back to MK and pinning him in place. MK shirks under the pointed gaze, the golden eyes, and a flick of his tail. 

"Why is it not a good idea?" Wukong asked. Genuinely looking confused at him and the pity is enough to make his stomach roll. 

"Because it is!" He huffed out feeling frustrated.

"I won't look good as you...I don't think I ever will." He mumbled dejectedly, his eyes lowering to his socked feet, the mismatched colors of grey and white now being the most interesting thing in the room. 

There a soft thud and MK realized it's monkey king getting on one knee in front of him. Monkey paws tilt his head upward gently forcing him to meet the gaze of his mentor. 

A gentle concerned face meets his own, eyebrows pinched as the monkey studies him. 

"Is that what this is really about? You think you won't be able to fill my shoes?" He asked in such a hurt voice it puzzled MK to silence. 

And next thing he knows he's warm. 

Wrapped in a hug that's so soft it's like he's hugging a giant teddy bear and not an immortal monkey. 

It's enough to make MKs mouth open and close like a fish, his arms to the side awkwardly not sure where to put them. He eventually settles for wrapping them around Monkie King's shoulders and buries his face into their neck. It's soft from the fur and so very warm. 

"MK You are not only going to be a perfect Monkey king but you have already surpassed me as a person." Wukong pulls away just enough to wipe some tears that gathered at MKs eyes. Who put those there?

"You are far more mature and controlled than I was at your age. I didn't pick you just because I knew you could be like me, but because I knew you would be the best version of myself."

MK swears to himself these tears don't belong to him and he furiously wipes them away. 

"You're far more courageous than me, more mature, so much more kind than I was when I was younger. And you continue to impress me every day that I know you."

Okay so maybe some of these tears were his. His lip quivers and he flings himself at Wukong in another right hug. Letting go of his self-doubt and embracing the warmth 

"Now..how about we see you in the full get-up huh?" 

\------------------------

"Wooooow MK, that's such a cool picture!" Mei explains leaning over his cracked phone screen that displayed a dramatic photo of MK in full monkey king gear, staff out and come fluttering behind him. 

"Hehe, thanks Mei, I still have a ways to go before I can wear it all the time." He admits bashful rubbing the back of his neck. Pigsy and Tang lean over the energetic shoulder to grab a glance. 

"Hmmmm..looks a little big on you though," Tang comments adjusting his glasses perched on his nose before going back to his noodles with a loud slurp. 

"Hey!" MK interjects with puffed cheeks pouting at the playful teasing. 

Mei pulled him out the door by the sleeve so they could hurry up and leave already to the arcade.

"Ehhh don't worry MK. You'll grow into it!" 

END

**Author's Note:**

> *has my hand out to all the Monkey king is a dad fans* pssspssspspspsps


End file.
